Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness which is wired between a car body and a sliding door of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
As wiring harnesses which are wired on a vehicle, there is a wiring harness which is wired between a car body and a sliding door which can slide to and from a doorway in the car body of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1: JP-B-5085943).
[Patent Literature 1]: JP-B-5085943
Incidentally, a wiring harness which is wired between a car body and a sliding door of a vehicle is required to be bent stably in a specified direction when the sliding door is opened and closed.
According to a related art, a wiring harness is caused to protrude towards a car body by a biasing device so that the wiring harness bends towards the car body when a sliding door is closed. By doing so, the wiring harness stably bends so as to protrude in a predetermined direction when the sliding door is opened and closed.
However, since this wiring harness is caused protrude towards the car body when the sliding door is closed, a wide wiring space is necessary to avoid a contact of the wiring harness with the car body. In addition, since the wiring harness projects towards the car body, no good appearance is provided.